Gomennasai, I never needed a friend
by Memorie's of Daisuke Edogawa
Summary: "Tak peduli sejauh apa kau melangkah, berapa kalipun kau berhasil. Tak akan ada yang akan mengakuimu. Selain... Temanmu."


**_Terinspirasi dari Tatu, Gomennasai._**

**_Serta Dear Friends, oleh Triplane._**

* * *

><p><strong>Genre : Friendship<strong>

**RATE: T**

**LANGUAGE: INDONESIAN.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**MASHIMOTO-sensei punya Naruto**

**CERITA INI PUNYA SAYA!**

**Story Word's Chapter 1: 900 word's**

**YOSH! Selamat Membaca...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Gomennasai, I never needed a friend"<strong>_

* * *

><p>Bagi Uchiha Sasuke, sendiri itu sangat menyenangkan. Tak ada yang akan memerintah atau melarangmu. Dan kau bisa lepas landas kapanpun semaumu. Menyendiri dalam kamar, dan mengasingkan diri dari orang lain. Hingga baginya, teman hanyalah bualan belaka. Tak lebih dari sekedar omong kosong.<p>

Teman hanyalah seseorang yang akan memanfaatkan kejeniusanmu. Membuangmu jika mereka sudah merasa tak perlu lagi. Lalu kembali, saat mereka membutuhkanmu. Itulah arti pertemanan bagi Sasuke. Dan semenjak SMP sampai sekarang, ia tak mempunyai teman.

Seperti saat sekarang, dia berangkat jalan kaki seorang diri menuju sekolahnya. Dia tak mau peduli dengan orang lain, dan orang lainpun tak mau peduli dengannya. Aneh, tapi bagi Sasuke itu hal yang biasa. Dengan dirinya yang jenius ini, dia sama sekali tak membutuhkan teman. Terbukti, ia mampu menjadi murid teladan Nasional.

Perjalanan ke kelas 11 A masih panjang, banyak murid perempuan yang bermain mata dengannya saat melewati mereka. Wajar memang, anak populer selalu jadi primadona bagi lawan jenisnya.

Lain di luar, lain pula di dalam. Karena isi kelas Sasuke didominasi oleh murid laki-laki, jadi tak ada yang peduli dengannya. Dan Sasuke juga demikian. Dengan tenang ia menempati tempat duduknya yang juga berisi satu kursi.

Kenapa? Karena kebetulan jumplah murid di kelas ini ganjil, kebetulan juga angka absen Sasuke adalah nomor satu.

Kebiasaannya adalah membaca ecchi manga setiap ada waktu luang. Ya, dia otaku hikikomori kelas ringan. Introvert akut dan pembenci dunia nyata. Selalu diam-diam melakukah hal besar, yang dapat menghebohkan umum. Seperti tahun kemarin, ada suara ledakan besar dari dalam ruang kelasnya. Hingga murid lain yang sedang menikmati festival Tanabata pun dibuat kaget, terkejut, lalu penasaran. Tapi saat sumber suara itu diperiksa, tak ada satu benda pun yang menunjukkan sesuatu telah terjadi.

Dengan rasa sepi yang memang sudah akrab dengannya, Sasuke melangkah keluar dari kelasnya. Sendirian, dan terakhir. Berterimakasihlah pada para Dosen yang selalu menambah jam sekolahnya. Anak jenius, memang harus ada sesuatu yang dilakukan untuknya.

Sebenarnya, saat Sasuke masih duduk di bangku Sekolah Dasar ia pernah mempunyai banyak teman. Tapi mereka mungkin sudah tak mengingatnya, karena mereka sudah berpisah lumayan lama. Bertegur sapa aja mereka gengsi, jadi Sasuke memilih bungkam. Rasa kehilangan juga ada, saat teman-temanmu punya hal yang baru. Hal yang lama akan terlupakan.

Ya, Sasuke yang memang satu-satunya murid dari Sekolah Dasar mereka yang dapat masuk di Sekolah ternama. Jadi, saat Sasuke mencoba menyapa mereka, hanya ada beberapa kata yang mereka tunjukkan, "Sombong kau."

Padahal Sasuke hanya berniat menyapa, tapi pemahaman orang lain memang berbeda. Sejak saat itulah, Sasuke sudah tak mau berteman lagi.

¤ Da¡$uk€ ¤ €ðõgawÄ ¤

* * *

><p>Perjalanan pulang sangat melelahkan, sepertinya Sasuke melupakan sesuatu? Tapi sepertinya tak penting, jadi acuhkan saja. Tapi sepertinya, perjalanan pulang kali ini rasanya benar-benar berbeda.<p>

Hingga sebuah pukulan keras menghantam pipinya, menyebabkan Sasuke hampir jatuh. Sasuke membalas, tapi ia gagal. Dan kembali sekepal tinju menghantam kepalanya.

Ia bertanya, tapi orang itu bilang Sasuke menghalangi jalannya. Diamatinya belakang Sasuke, di sana ada seseorang terduduk di dinding jalang dengan tubuh yang sudah babak belur. Tunggu, rasanya Sasuke mengenalnya? Dia 'kan, murid sekelas dengannya?

Orang itu berlari ke arah Sasuke, tapi kali ini Sasuke yang unggul. Dia membuat mampu ''sampah'' itu roboh. Walau Sasuke juga kelelahan.

Selesai dengannya, Sasuke berniat mengambil ranselnya yang terjatuh tadi. Eh? Tapi tunggu. Bagaimana dengan murid sekelasnya yang pingsan tadi?

Ah, apa peduli Sasuke. Acuhkan saja. Buat apa menolongnya? Dia saja tak pernah menolongku?

Tanpa disadari, ''sampah'' itu ternyata diam-diam bergerak menuju Sasuke. Tepat di belakangnya, dia bersiap menghujamkan belati ke arah tengkuk Sasuke. Sasuke yang tak sempat menyadarinya, tak dapat menghindar.

sasuke sempat menyerah, tapi ternyata kesempatan kedua itu memang ada. Murid sekelasnya yang tadi, telah menyelamatkannya.

"K-kenapa? K-kenapa kau!"

"Heh," dengan rapuh ia berdiri karena tubuh babak belurnya, _"Jangan bodoh! Kita teman. Kita berdua teman! Bukankah kita sekelas?" _

Sasuke tercekat. Sasuke bahkan tak pernah menganggap orang ini barang sedetikpun. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa dia...? "Bagaimana mungkin! Aku bahkan tak pernah peduli denganmu!" Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mengingatnya. Orang ini, adalah murid paling bodoh di kelasnya. Selalu mendapatkan peringkat bawah dalam penilaian. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya yang jenius ini dinasehati oleh orang seperti dia? Yang benar saja... Ini penghinaan namanya!

"Tapi aku menganggapmu. Kau akui atau tidak, menganggapku atau tidak. Kau itu teman sekelasku, teman itu selamanya. Tak peduli kau melupakanku, aku akan selalu menganggapmu."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tercekat. Berdesir sesuatu dari dalam hatinya, rasanya ia ingin sekali menangis. Kesepian, dan hidup seorang diri tanpa teman ternyata menyakitkan. Rasanya aneh. Ia gemetar, mengingat semua perjalanan hidupnya. "Jangan bodoh! Aku tak ingin punya teman! Aku tak ingin memiliki, pada akhirnya aku juga akan kehilangan! Teman hanyalah beban bagiku!"

"Tapi teman adalah segalanya bagiku. _Tak peduli sejauh apa kau melangkah, berapa kalipun kau berhasil. Tak akan ada yang akan mengakuimu. Kecuali... Temanmu."_

Tepat sesaat setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, badannya limbung dan hampir jatuh. Untunglah, secara reflek tubuh Sasuke menopangnya. Entahlah, rasanya tubuh Sasuke bertindak sendiri.

"Dasar bodoh..."

¤ Da¡$uk€ ¤ €ðõgawÄ ¤

* * *

><p>Seminggu kemudian, Sasuke mulai membuka dirinya untuk orang lain. Terimakasih kepadanya.<p>

Naruto.

Yang membuatnya sadar, bahwa kita sebagai makhluk sosial itu saling membutuhkan. Teman sangatlah penting, karena merekalah yang mengakui kita ada.

**_"Tak peduli sehebat apapun dirimu, kau adalah makhluk sosial." _**

**_"Tak peduli sejauh apa kau tersesat. Jika temanmu membuat kesalahan, pukul dan sakiti dia agar sadar. Tapi jangan pernah meninggalkannya. _****_Disadari atau tidak, pintar ataupun bodoh. Teman itu ikatan selamanya..." _**

**_"Mengakui dan diakui, itulah prinsip pertemanan sejati." _**

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p>Mohon kritik dan sarannya...<p>

Dan maaf, bila saya belum dapat melakukan yang terbaik.


End file.
